


They'll Never Know

by TheTruthBetweenRPF (TheTruthBetween)



Series: 100locations [3]
Category: Broadway RPF, Wicked RPF
Genre: F/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetweenRPF
Summary: 100locations Prompt #24: Subway





	They'll Never Know

The train was uncharistically empty when Stephanie and Sebastian got on, and they sat down at one end of the car, Stephanie in his lap, leaning against him.  
  
"You know," Sebastian murmured, grinning and nuzzling his wife's ear. "We could have sex like this and nobody -- if there were anybody here -- would be able to tell."  
  
"Seb!" Stephanie protested, swatting at him.  
  
Chuckling, Sebastian nipped at her earlobe, drawing a small moan from her. "Don't tell me you've never thought about it. And you're wearing a skirt, it's perfect."  
  
Turning her head, Stephanie stared at him for a moment. "Are you actually suggesting...?"  
  
"Nobody's here," he pointed out. "Just us."  
  
"On the  _subway_."  
  
Sebastian's hands slipped down to Stephanie's hips, pulling her closer to him, the growing bulge in his pants pressing against her leg. "Just us."  
  
Hesitating, Stephanie glanced around the empty car. "Someone's bound to come on."  
  
"Mm," Sebastian hummed in agreement. "But they'll never know, now will they?"  
  
Stephanie bit her lip, shivering slightly at the thought. It  _did_  sound sexy... taboo and secretive. Intoxicating. She pressed her thighs together against the growing heat between them.  
  
Kissing her ear again, Sebastian slipped one hand under her skirt, pressing between her thighs and inching his way up. He was a little surprised as how easily she let his hand move higher, until he came to the juncture and pressed his fingers against her panties. She was soaked. He growled into her ear, and she shuddered.  
  
"Seb," she breathed, laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
With his other hand, Sebastian reached between them, undoing his pants and releasing himself from the constrains of his boxers, then pulling her skirt up. The head of his erection brushed her hip and he gave his hips a little jerk.  
  
The train began to slow, pulling up to a stop. He pulled his hand away from her. The conductor's voice, bored, announced the stop, and the doors opened. A few people got into the car, and Sebastian pulled Stephanie closer to him. The doors closed and the train began to move again.  
  
"I think," Sebastian murmured to his wife, "that you would be a lot more comfortable if you shifted a bit." Discreetly, he pinched her hip.  
  
As casually as possible, given the situation, Stephanie partially stood, turned a little, then sat back down, slowly. Sebastian held his erection in place, moving her panties to the side, and she sank down on him.  
  
Stephanie's breath rushed out, and she glanced at the other people in the car. None of them were paying attention. Her eyes closed.  
  
Nuzzling Stephanie's neck, Sebastian wrapped his arms around her, holding her in place. The motion of the train was enough to rock her in his lap, providing delicious friction.  
  
Another stop came and went, noticed only by the sudden change in inertia, first pressing them firmly together, then pulling them apart, only to allow Stephanie to once again settle in her husband's lap, eyes unfocused as she stared forward.  
  
Trembling, Stephanie whispered, "Seb," twisting and turning her head to kiss him.  
  
"Baby," Sebastian groaned in return, against her lips.  
  
"Touch me," Stephanie breathed, aching and pulsing. In the back of her mind, she was also aware that they only had two more stops before they had to get off.  
  
"They'll see," Sebastian half-protested, mind hazy with pleasure.  
  
Stephanie shook her head slightly, squeezing her eyes shut. "Don't care..."  
  
At that, Sebastian slipped one hand under Stephanie's skirt and between her thighs, easily finding her clit. She squeaked at the first touch, and a sudden bump of the train made him press harder, and forced her onto him further. She tensed, shuddering, her mouth falling open and a ragged breath escaping her as she came, hard, around him.  
  
Sebastian groaned into Stephanie's hair, his hips giving an involuntary little jerk as he spilled into her, colored lights going off behind his closed eyes.  
  
The train slowed, then stopped, and Stephanie and Sebastian caught their breath, leaning against one another as they slowly came down. He shifted, slipping out of her, and discreetly righted himself, then tugged her panties back into place, fondly caressing her sex.  
  
Stephanie shivered, turning and snuggling into Sebastian's chest, smiling.  
  
"Love you," Sebastian murmured, tucking her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Love you too," Stephanie sighed, kissing his chest through his shirt.  
  
A few minutes later, the train arrived at their stop and they stood, holding hands as they calmly stepped onto the platform, only the slight flush and sheen of sweat on their skin testament to their eventful trip home.


End file.
